The Reason
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: AU. Marty returns back to Llanview with a secret. She comes face to face with Todd Manning after her son Cole saves his daughter Starr from a violent attack. Will Todd learn of the secret that Marty is keeping.
1. Chapter 1

The Reason

AN: AU. This story takes place around the time that Marty and Cole returned back to Llanview. TSJ is Todd in this story...SH is Marty. Langston is a couple of years older than Starr and Cole. She is a senior in high school while Starr and Cole are Sophomores.

Marty had her and Cole's bags packed. When she left Llanview she never thought that she would return, but she had to go back and make sure that she was okay.

"Cole, he's here...let's go baby," Marty stated.

Cole picked up his bags and headed out to the truck without saying a word. Marty knew that moving to Llanview was hard on her son. He hated saying goodbye to his friends and her home, but it was hard for her too.

The thought of leaving the home that she had shared with Patrick was heartbreaking. She thought that they would spend the rest of their lives here, but now Patrick was dead and she was returning back to the place that held so many painful memories for her.

Marty took one last look around her home, picked up her bags and headed out to the truck.

"Hey Marty, let me get that from you," Jason Webber stated as he grabbed the bags out of Marty's arms.

XOXOXO

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked as soon as Cole had fallen asleep.

"No, but I don't really have another choice. You haven't told anybody that we're returning back to Llanview...have you?" Marty asked.

"I've told my parents that I'm moving back to Llanview, but nobody knows that I'm bringing you and Cole with me and I won't tell anybody that your back in town until you're ready."

"Thanks Jason. I'm just...I'm not ready to face him yet."

Jason took a deep breath. He knew that the thought of facing Todd Manning again after all these years was tearing Marty up inside. "It's not too late...you just say the word and I'll turn this car around."

"I can't Jase. My daughter needs me...I haven't heard anything from her adoptive parents in six months and I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong," Marty stated as she looked out the window.

XOXOXO

Marty couldn't believe that a month had passed by since she had returned to Llanview and she was no closer to figuring out where her daughter's adoptive parents were.

"Hey mom, Markko invited me to a tailgating party after the game. Can I go?"

"You can go but I want you to be home by midnight and no-"

"No drinking. I know mom," Cole interrupted. "Are you going to be able to make it to the game?"

"I can't baby. I'm not feeling very well and I don't want to get sicker by going out, but Jason's going to go and he'll record it for me."

"Okay mom...love you," Cole stated as he hugged his mom goodbye.

XOXOXO

"Hey Starr, Langston, I'm glad that you girls could make it," Mitch stated.

Starr had to lie to her dad in order to make it to the party. He believed that she was at a study group at Llangston's house. She hated lying to her parents, but they were completely strict when it came to parties especially her dad. She couldn't pass up this party. Mitch was captain of the football team and a senior and he had asked her to the party when he could have asked anybody.

"Want a beer?" Mitch asked as he offered a cup to Starr.

"Sure," Starr stated as she grabbed the drink from Mitch. She had never drank before, but she didn't want to seem like a loser so she grabbed the beer and drank it.

XOXOXO

Cole and Markko walked into the party just as Starr and Langston had climbed onto the tables and started dancing.

Starr felt as if her skin was on fire so she lifted her shirt up over her head as she danced.

"What's wrong with Starr and Langston? Cole asked Markko.

"I don't know, but they don't look very good," Markko responded.

Mitch climbed onto the table and pulled Starr into his arms. "Do you want to go upstairs with me?" Mitch whispered into her ear.

Luke climbed onto the table and grabbed Langston's hand. "You look really tired Lang. I'll show you where you can lie down and sleep it off.

XOXOXO

"Hey Cole, welcome to the party," Ben stated.

"Have you seen Mitch or Starr?" Cole asked.

"Mitch took Starr upstairs to lie down, but don't worry...I'm sure Mitch will let you have a turn after he's done especially since you won the game for us. I've got to go find Michelle...enjoy the rest of the party."

Cole ran up the stairs. He had a bad feeling that Starr was in trouble. He entered the bedroom and saw Starr tied up and gagged on the bed. She was completely naked and the look of fear as Mitch climbed on top of her haunted him.

"Hey Cole...do you want to play bang the drugged whore with me and Luke. After we're done fucking Starr and Langston we'll let you have a turn. Don't worry...I slipped something in her beer. She's not going to remember a thing in the morning."

Cole looked at Starr and he felt sick fearing that he was too late. Did Mitch rape Starr? He lunged at Mitch and hit him over and over again.

XOXOXO

"Hey Jason, how was the game?" Marty asked as he walked into the door.

"It was great. Cole scored the winning touchdown. Don't worry, I got it all on tape."

"I wish that I could have been there."

"About that Marty...Cole's worried about you. He's noticed that you haven't left this house since we arrived in Llanview. I know that you don't want to run into Todd, but you can't hide out here forever."

"I know Jase. I just need a little bit more time to figure out where Langston's adoptive parents are."

Marty hid when there was a knock on the door. Jason answered it to find the Private Investigator Sam Mcall standing there.

"Hello Jason, is Marty here as well," Sam stated as she walked through the door.

"I'm right here," Marty stated as she came out of the bedroom just as Jason shut the door and locked it.

"It took some digging but I found out what happened to the Wilds."

"What did you find out?"

"They died in a car crash in Europe six months ago," Sam stated.

XOXOXO

"I just want to sleep. I'm so tired and I don't feel very good," Langston stated.

"Don't worry Langston...I'm going to make you feel so much better," Luke stated as he unbuttoned her jeans and began to pull them down.

"Don't...leave me alone," Langston said as she tried to get up.

"You're such a tease...you know you want me," Luke said as he pushed her back down on the bed. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and held it against her throat. "There's some rope underneath the bed. Get it out for me."

"Please...please don't kill me," Langston stated.

"Then do what I say."

Langston retrieved the rope and handed it to Luke.

"Get on the bed," Luke ordered.

Langston laid down on the bed and whimpered as Luke tied her wrists to the bed posts.

"If you scream for help, I'll kill you."

"I'll be quiet," Langston stated.

Luke cut her panties off and traced the folds of her Vagina.

"I've wanted you for such a long time. Ever since I was a freshman, but you thought that you were too good to date somebody like me. Now I'm going to make you mine in every way that matters," he stated as he removed his pants and climbed on top of her. He rammed his penis into her over and over again as she cried out in pain until he released his seed into her.

"Don't tell me that a slut like you was a virgin?" he asked as he noticed the blood on the white sheets.

Langston didn't answer him. She tried her best to look away.

"You were a good fuck even if you were inexperienced. I'm glad that I got to be your first. I'm going to go see if Mitch is ready to trade," Luke stated as he shoved his socks into Langston's mouth and left the room.

XOXOXO

John Mcbain and Oliver Fish had been called about a wild high school party that had gotten out of hand.

When they arrived on the scene all chaos broke lose as the high school kids tried to get away.

"I've got things under control down here if you want to check upstairs," Fish stated.

John headed up the stairs. He opened up the door and saw Starr naked and tied up on the bed while some boy he didn't know was repeatedly hitting another boy.

"What's going on here?" John asked.

"Mitch tried to rape me...Cole saved me," Starr stated as she cried.

John called an ambulance and told Fish that backup was on its way.

Once Mitch had been loaded on the ambulance he sent one of the other police officers to guard him. He placed Cole under arrest for assaulting Mitch. He took Starr and Cole to the police station.

XOXOXO

"Starr what happened?" Blair asked as she headed into the interrogation room.

Starr sat in the chair shivering. She was wearing sweats that one of the officers had told her.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you. I went to this party. I drank and went upstairs to one of the bedrooms with Mitch. He...um...he tried to rape me," Starr said as she looked at her father's face.

"He WHAT?" Todd shouted.

"It's okay dad, Cole saved me."

XOXOXO

"Langston's parents have been dead for six months? Why wasn't I contacted?" Marty asked.

"It appears that Langston has been telling everybody that her parents are out of town and forging cheeks in their name to pay the bills, " Sam explained.

The phone rang and Marty stepped out of the room to answer it.

"Oh my god, I'll be right there. Marty gasped.

"I'm sorry Sam, I've got to go to the police station, Cole's been arrested. "

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jason asked.

"No, stay here and finish talking to Sam. I'll be back as soon as I can."

XOXOXO

After they finished processing Cole they escorted him to the interrogation rooms.

"I understand that you saved my daughter tonight. Thank you," Todd said as he shook his hand.

"Cole are you-" Marty stopped mid sentence as she saw Todd.

"Marty Saybrooke? What are you doing here?" Todd asked.

"Cole is...Cole is my son," Marty stated as she looked into Todd's eyes.

XOXOXO

Todd sat down as the color drained from his face. He couldn't believe his luck...that the boy who saved his daughter was the son of the woman that he had raped.

Cole looked at Todd and then looked at his mom. He could sense a sudden tension that filled the room. "How do you two know each other?" Cole asked.

"Cole, I was informed that you were arrested for assaulting another student. What happened?" Marty asked as she tried to avoid Todd's penetrating gaze and avoided answering Cole's question.

"I didn't have a choice mom. He was going to rape Starr. I know that you hate violence but I had to stop him from hurting her."

Marty felt like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room as memories of the night that she was raped bombarded her mind. "Is...um...is Starr okay?" Marty asked as she forced herself to look at Todd.

"She's fine...thank's to your son. You raised a good kid."

"Well, I'm glad that Starr wasn't hurt. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anybody," Marty said as her voice began to break with emotion.

"Mom, are you okay?" Cole asked as he looked at his mom with concern. She was shaking and her eyes were filled with a pain that he didn't understand. It was as if she was speaking from experience.

"I'm fine...It's just been a long-"

"Marty Saybrooke?" Blair asked as she walked into the room with Starr and John Mcbain. "I thought that you left town to get away from Todd so why would you come crawling back to this town after all this time? Did you miss rubbing Todd's mistakes in his face? Did you want to come back and play Llanview's greatest victim?

"Shut up Blair, Marty is Cole's son. She has every right to be here," Todd stated as he looked at Marty nervously. It was obvious that she hadn't told Cole about their history from the look of confusion on his face.

"Oh god...you've got to love the irony of that," Blair stated as she laughed.

"Mom, what is she talking about? How do you guys know one another? Did Starr's dad do something to hurt you?"

"Starr's dad and I knew each other in college and we had a disagreement," Marty stated as she looked towards the door. She felt sick and nauseous...the room was spinning and she was having a hard time staying in the moment as the laughter and taunting of the past came back to assault her.

"But did he hurt you?" Cole asked.

"No baby...he didn't hurt me."

"What was your argument about?"

"It was a long time ago Cole and I really don't remember," Marty stated. She felt the walls closing in around her and she needed to get out of there before she had a full blown panic attack. "Can I take my son home?" Marty asked John.

"The D.A. has decided not to press charges since he was acting to stop a violent crime from being committed. I need him to come with me to sign some paperwork and then he's free to go" John stated.

Cole followed John out of the room while Marty gathered up his belongings. "Cole obviously doesn't know our history and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to him," Marty stated as she looked at Todd and Blair.

"Why didn't you tell him Marty?"

"I have my reasons," Marty stated as she headed out the door.

Marty headed straight to the bathroom and threw up as the unwanted memories continued to assault her. When she was done she splashed some cold water on her face as she tried to compose herself.

She walked out of the ladies bathroom and found Cole waiting for her. She did her best to smile for him as she grabbed his hand and headed out the door.

XOXOXO

"Come on Fish, we have to get these suspects down to the precinct," Brody stated.

"I want to check upstairs one more time," Fish stated.

"Why? John already cleared the upstairs."

"I don't know...I just have a bad feeling that something isn't quite right. Why don't you start loading the suspects while I have one last look around," Fish stated as he headed up the stairs.

Fish gasped as he opened the last bedroom door and found a young teenage girl, naked, gagged and tied to the bed.

He called for an ambulance while he untied her restraints and removed her gag.

"It's okay...help's on the way," he stated as he placed a blanket around Langston who was shivering. It was obvious to Fish that something terrible had happened to this girl.

"Why would he rape me?" Langston asked over and over again.

XOXOXO

Fish sat in the waiting room hoping that the doctor's examination wouldn't reveal what he feared to be true. He had a daughter now and the thought of anybody trying to hurt her the way that they hurt Langston was too much to bear. He tried to reach Langston's parents but it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Kyle, was she...was she raped?" Fish asked as he searched Kyle's eyes.

"Yes...she was raped, but the son-of-a-bitch left behind his DNA, so I'm hoping that you'll catch the little bastard and make him pay. Have you had any luck reaching her parents?"

"No...poor kid, she really shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"I gave her a sedative so hopefully we can find her parents before she wakes up," Kyle stated as he squeezed Fish's hand.

XOXOXO

"Hey Cole, how are you-are you alright Marty?" Jason asked as soon as he saw the look on her face.

"I'm alright Jace, it's just been a long night. Cole, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?"

"Mom, are you mad at me?" Cole asked.

"No baby, I'm very proud of you for saving Starr tonight," Marty said. She wanted to hug him but she couldn't trust herself not to flinch. She was still shaken from seeing Todd again and she was trying her best to keep the memories of that horrible night in the past where they belonged.

"Okay mom...love you," Cole stated as he headed up the stairs.

"I love you too," Marty called after him.

"Okay Marty, Cole's upstairs now...what's wrong?"

"I saw Todd tonight at the police station. Cole saved his daughter Starr from being raped tonight."

"Oh...I'm sorry...do you want to talk about it?"

"No, what happened with Sam after I left?"

"She's going to contact social services and the police with her finding's about Langston. Sam also left behind a business card for Alexis Davis. She's a lawyer and Sam thinks that if you act quickly that you could have custody of Langston before the week is up."

"Okay, I'll call her first thing in the morning. Jace will you watch Cole for me?"

"Of course, but where are you going?"

"I want to go for a walk...I'm starting to get a migraine and I'm hoping that the fresh air will do me some good."

"Okay, call me if you need me," Jason said. He felt helpless...it was obvious that Marty was struggling with seeing Todd again. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how.

XOXOXO

Todd sat in his study watching the rain fall out the window as he thought about Marty. On nights like this he always thought about her...he had so many regrets when it came to her. He owed a debt that could never be repaid and now he owed her son as well.

If Cole hadn't have been there then some disgusting monster could have destroyed his daughter the same way that he destroyed Marty. She was still in so much pain...and she was still afraid of him even after all these years. He had to find a way to make things up to her...he needed to be the one to take away her pain and prove to her that he would never hurt her again.

He put on his jacket...he needed to clear his head so that he could come up with a plan.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked as he headed for the front door.

"Out."

"You're going out to find her aren't you? Why is Marty so much more important to you then your family?"

"Starr's sleeping and I'm going to be back here before she wakes up."

"Starr's not the only one who needs you. I need you to," Blair stated as she sexily walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Goodbye Blair, I'll be back later," Todd said as he pulled away from her kisses and walked out the door.

Blair sank to the floor in despair. It didn't matter what she did, Todd would never love her the way that he loved Marty and she was really tired of watching him chase after her.

XOXOXO

Marty sat on the pier watching the rain drops fall into the river below. She took a swig from the bottle of Vodka that she picked up from the liquor store. She knew that she shouldn't be drinking but the temptation had been too strong to resist. Her head hurt so bad and she couldn't shake the demons of Spring Fling. She desparately wanted to be there for Langston, she knew what it was like to lose parents to death. She wanted to tell Langston that she was her mother but she was terrified of what Todd would do when he learned the secret that she had kept from him for all these years.

"Hello Marty," she heard his familiar voice say. She turned around and saw his piercing blue eyes penetrating into her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Marty," Todd stated as he approached her with the same kind of caution that he would use to approach a wounded animal.

"Todd? What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked around with an apprehension in her eyes.

"I had a lot on my mind so I went for a walk. What are you doing here and why are you drinking?"

"Leave me alone Todd."

"That's not going to happen so you may as well talk to me and tell me why you're so upset."

"I...I can't," Marty stated as she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a drink.

"You shouldn't drink Marty...it's going to be the death of you one day."

"You don't need to lecture me about drinking. I think that we both know the consequences that come from the bottle," Marty retorted as she took another swig of the deadly poison. "What do you care? It's none of your business what I do anyways."

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself," Todd stated as he tried to grab for the bottle where his fingers interlocked with her fingers for the briefest of seconds.

Marty winced as the feel of his fingers around her transported her to another time and another place. It was as if she was back on that bed in the old KAD house. She could feel his fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist in a punishing grasp as he pinned her down.

"Please don't...please don't hurt me," Marty cried out.

Todd instantly let go and the Vodka bottle fell to the ground shattering into a million pieces.

The sound of the glass breaking brought Marty back to the present moment as she looked into the wounded eyes of the man who had damaged her beyond repair.

"I...god Marty...I wasn't trying...I would never hurt you again. Don't you know how sorry I am?"

"I know that you're sorry...it's not you...I can't let anybody touch me without warning not even my son. It's just how things are..."

"After I raped you," Todd finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah..." Marty said as she looked away so that Todd wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

Marty felt grateful for the distraction that her ringing cell phone provided. "Hello," she stated as she answered her phone.

"Marty...it's Sam. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I just found out that Langston is in the hospital."

"What happened?" Marty asked.

"I don't know all the details...all I know is that she was at a party where she was raped."

"Raped?" Marty asked as she dropped the phone to the ground. It couldn't be true? It had to be some kind of sick joke...how could she help her daughter survive this when she couldn't even help herself?

"Marty what's wrong? What happened?" Todd asked as he crouched down and picked up Marty's cell phone and handed it back to her.

"I have to go...she needs me," Marty stated as she turned around and began to walk away. She walked a couple of steps and then she saw a bright flash of light shoot across the sky towards her. There was a loud ringing in her ears and then everything went black as she fell to the ground.

XOXOXO

"Marty!" Todd shouted as he ran to her side. He placed his shaking hand on her forehead to see if she had a temperature but she was cool to the touch. He checked her wrist for a pulse. Thank god she was still breathing. He thought about calling for an ambulance, but what if they took too long. He picked her up in his arms and placed her in his car and sped towards the hospital.

"I need help! Somebody help me!" Todd pleaded as he carried her into the hospital.

"What happened to Marty?" Kyle asked as he spotted Todd holding her in the Emergency Room.

"I don't know...we were talking on the pier. She turned to leave and then she collapsed. You have to help her," Todd pleaded.

Todd set Marty down on a bed and then left the room so that Kyle could examine her.

Todd paced around the waiting room for forty five minutes until he spotted Kyle.

"What's wrong with her?" Todd asked.

"I'm not sure yet...I'm going to keep her overnight so that I can run more tests."

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Yes for a little bit, but don't stay too long she needs her rest."

XOXOXO

Marty began unhooking her I.V. There was no way that she could spend the night in the hospital when her daughter needed her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Todd asked as he walked in the room.

"I need to go...she needs me. I can't let her go through this alone," Marty stated as she continued to pull out her needles.

"Marty...you passed out...you need to let the doctor finish running tests."

"I'm fine Todd. I was just startled by the bright lightning strike and the loud thunder."

"Marty, what are you talking about? There was no lightning or thunder tonight."

"Well maybe...I had too much to drink. I'll come back...I just need to see her."

"Who do you need to see?"

"It's none of your business," Marty stated as she climbed off the bed and headed out of the room.

XOXOXO

Marty could hear Langston's terrified screams from down the hall. She went running towards her daughter's anguished cries for help.

"Don't touch me...please don't hurt me," Marty heard Langston cry out as she entered the room.

"It's okay Langston...you're okay. Nobody will ever hurt you again," Marty stated as she sat by her side. As much as she wanted to take Langston in her arms and comfort her, she restrained from touching her because she knew that would only make things worse. The only thing that she could do was to comfort her with her soothing words until Langston woke up on her own.

_Langston felt trapped as she couldn't break free of the restraints that Luke had placed around her wrists. He was laughing at her and taunting her._

"You're nothing but a fucking cunt," he stated as he spit in her face and climbed on top of her. She could feel his hands groping and touching her everywhere. She cringed as she realized that he was going to rape her all over again.

Then she heard a voice...a voice of an angel that had come to save her from her nightmare. The voice told her that she was going to be okay and that she would never let anybody hurt her again.

There was so much love in her voice that there wasn't room for evil. Langston watched as the chains around her wrists dissapeared.

"You can't hurt me now...she won't let you," Langston shouted as Luke dissapeared. 

Marty watched as Langston opened her eyes.

"Who...who are you? Why are you here? Langston asked as she woke up and saw Marty sitting by her side.

"I'm your mother...your mother's friend," Marty stated.

"Your voice...I heard your voice in my dreams...you're the angel who saved me...he was going to rape me again, but you saved me."

"I'm never going to let anybody hurt you again...I promise," Marty stated.

"Langston?" Todd asked as he opened the door.

"Mr. Manning...what are you doing here? Oh my god...Starr... is she okay? Please tell me that they didn't rape her too," Langston pleaded.

"Starr's fine Langston. She wasn't hurt...who did this to you...who hurt you?"

"It was Luke...he raped me. They said that they were going to hurt Starr too. Are you sure that she's okay?"

"I'm positive. I'll bring Starr by in the morning so you can talk to her," Todd stated. "We probably should go and let you get your rest," Todd stated as he stood up. He felt sickened that his daughter's best friend had been hurt. She was like a second daughter to him and he would find a way to find this Luke and make sure that he payed for hurting Langston.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Langston asked as she looked at Marty. "I know that we don't know each other very well, but for some reason you make me feel safe."

"I'll stay...I could sing to you a lullabye that my mom used to sing to me when I was little. Would you like that?" Marty asked.

"That would be nice...thank you," Langston stated.

Marty sang her mother's lullabye as Langston drifted back to sleep.

"How do you know Langston, Marty? Why is she so important to you?" Todd asked as soon as Langston had fallen back asleep.

"She's the daughter of an old friend of mine," Marty lied. "I'm going to go talk to Kyle and see if I can go home," Marty stated as she walked out the door.

Todd knew Marty well enough to know that she was lying about her relationship and connection with Langston and he was determined to find out why Marty was lying to him.

XOXOXO

Todd called his P.I. on his way home. He knew that Marty was lying to him about Langston and he wanted to know why.

When he got home he walked in the front door to see Starr sleeping in Cole's arms. "Cole, what are you doing here so late?" Todd asked.

"Starr had a nightmare and she called me and asked me to come over. I better get going," Cole stated as he gently stood up and lowered Starr to the couch so she could sleep.

"No, wait...there's something that I need to tell you about your mom. I was with her tonight on the pier and she collapsed."

"Is she okay?"

"They're running tests on her, but I really think that she needs somebody to be with her."

"Thanks Mr. Manning," Cole stated as he headed out to see his mom.

"Starr, sweetie, I need to talk to you about Langston," Todd stated as he shook her awake.

"What happened with Langston?" Starr asked as she opened her eyes and sat up on the couch.

"She's in the hospital Starr. She was raped tonight by some boy named Luke."

"Oh my god Langston...I have to go and see her," Starr stated as she began to cry.

"It's past visiting hours, but I promise that I will take you to see her first thing in the morning."

"Poor Langston, why would anybody hurt her like that. It's so...disgusting and completely unforgivable" Starr stated.

"Yeah it is," Todd said as he stood up and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm just angry about Langston...I didn't mean to make you feel bad about your past."

"It's okay Starr, you don't need to apologize to me. You're right, what Luke did tonight is disgusting and I promise that he won't get away with hurting Langston. We both know that I hurt Marty the same way that Luke hurt Langston...there is no excuse for what I did and I'll understand if you can never forgive me."

"It isn't for me to forgive dad. You didn't hurt me...you hurt Marty. I never knew the man that you were back then. The man that I know and love isn't capable of that kind of violence," Starr stated as she hugged her father.

"Starr, Cole doesn't know what I did to his mom and Marty doesn't want him to know so please don't say anything to him."

"I won't, but why hasn't Marty told him."

"I don't know baby," Todd said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

XOXOXO

Marty unhooked herself from the machines. She was tired of their tests and she wanted to go home.

"Marty, what are you doing? We haven't gotten the latest test results yet," Doctor Kyle Lewis explained.

"I know, but you probably won't get them back before tomorrow morning. I want to go home and see my son. Will you release me if I promise to stop by in the morning?"

"Okay, your vital signs are looking better, but I want to see you first thing in the morning," Kyle stated.

"Mom, are you okay?" Cole asked as he ran into the room.

"I'm fine Cole. What are you doing here?"

"I was at Starr's when Mr. Manning got home. He told me that you passed out."

"I'm fine...I just forgot to eat, but I'm okay. It's a good thing that you are here you can give me a ride home," Marty stated as she hugged Cole.

XOXOXO

"Marty, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere. I was worried when you didn't return from your walk," Jason stated as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

Marty flinched at the unexpected touch from Jason as her breathing started to increase as she was hit with unwanted memories of Todd grabbing her in the alley outside of Rodi's.

"I'm sorry Marty...I wasn't thinking."

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby, go on upstairs and get to bed," Marty stated.

"Fine...I'll go," Cole stated as he headed up the stairs. He paused when he hit the top of the stairs so he could listen to their conversation. Something was going on with his mom. She wasn't fine...she was scared by the simplest of touches and she looked like she wanted to jump out of her skin when Jason had hugged her.

"You're still shaking Marty, you're thinking about Todd aren't you," Jason stated as he handed her a shawl.

"It's a hard time in my life to forget especially now that we're back in Llanview where Todd hurt me."

Mr. Manning had hurt his mom in some way when they were in college. What did he do to her? Cole wondered as he listened for more clues.

"Cole, you better be in your room," Marty shouted when she realized that she hadn't heard his door shut. "Come on Jace, let's go talk outside," Marty stated.

Cole headed to his room in defeat. He knew that his mother was hurting and he was determined to find out what Todd had done to her.

Marty sat down on the porch swing and wrapped herself in her shawl. "I ran into Todd on the pier and I was with him when I found out that Langston was raped earlier tonight."

"Your Langston was raped?"

"I had to visit her Jace. She's so broken and the pain is so raw right now. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but I couldn't. She's not going to ever recover from what that bastard did to her. He broke her and I can't help her, when I can't even help myself," Marty stated as she put her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Can I...Can I hold you?" Jason asked as he sat down on the swing.

Marty nodded her head and Jason wrapped his arms around her. He desperately wanted to take her pain away from her, but he couldn't...all he could do was hold her when she would let him.

XOXOXO

"Hey dad will you take me to see Langston?" Starr asked as soon as she saw him coming down the stairs.

Todd wanted to take his daughter to the hospital but he was on his way out to meet the P.I. that he had hired. "I'm sorry Starr, but I've got a meeting I have to get to. Maybe your mom can take you," Todd stated.

"Take you where?" Blair asked as she came down the stairs.

"Langston's in the hospital and I really want to see her. Will you take me?" Starr asked.

"Of course. What happened to Langston?"

"She was raped at the party."

"Oh god...that poor girl, does her mother know?" Blair asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm going to go change and then I'll take you to the hospital," Blair explained as she headed back up the stairs.

XOXOXO

"What did you find out about Marty and Langston?" Todd asked as soon as he walked into the sun and saw his P.I. waiting for him.

"The Jackal found Langston's birth certificate online and it appears that the mysterious blond is the baby mama of the girl in question," Spinelli explained.

"What? What am I paying for when you can't even speak English?" Todd asked.

"You pay the Jackal because he's the best P.I. in the business," Spinelli stated as he handed Todd the birth certificate.

"What the fuck? Langston is adopted? Marty is Langston's birth mother?" Todd asked as he stared at Marty's name on the birth certificate.

"Apparently so. I have to get back to port Charles...my Maximista is waiting for me. The Jackal will bill you for his services. Please let me know if there is anything else that I can assist you with," Spinelli stated as he left the office.

Todd stared at the birth certificate as he thought about Langston. Was it possible that he was Langston's father?

XOXOXO

Cole pulled out the labtop and typed Todd Manning's name in the search bar. He read article after article about how Todd had tortured his mother. He had led a gang rape on her...stalked, threatened and harassed her for years. Why hadn't his mother told him any of this? Why hadn't Starr told him? Did she know what her father had done to his mother?

Cole put away the laptop and began to punch the punching bag in his room as he vowed to make Todd Manning pay for hurting his mother.

XOXOXO

"Langston, I'm so sorry," Starr stated as she ran into the room and gave her best friend a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Starr. I was certain that they raped you too. How did you get away?" Langston asked.

"I didn't get away, well not on my own at least. Cole came in and punched Rick. He rescued me. I'm sorry that Luke hurt you Langston."

"Thank god you're okay," Langston stated as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't have to be so brave Lang. Do you want to talk about what happened? How are you really feeling?" Starr asked.

"I'm scared," Langston stated as she began to cry.

"You're going to be okay Lang," Starr stated as she wrapped her arms around her.

XOXOXO

"Please sit down Marty, we need to talk," Doctor Kyle Lewis stated as she entered his office.

"What's wrong with me?" Marty asked. She could tell by the look on Kyle's face that he didn't have good news.

"I'm sorry Marty, but you have a brain tumor. The flash of light and the loud noise that you heard was most likely a delusion that was caused by your brain tumor," Kyle explained.

"When can you operate?" Marty asked.

"We can't. It's inoperable at this point. We could try chemotherapy to see if we can shrink your tumor enough that we'll be able to operate, but to be honest with you, there's only a five percent chance that the chemotherapy will work so I would recommend that you get your affairs in order."

"How long do I have to live?" Marty asked.

"It's hard to say, but I would guess that you have another three to four months by the size and location of your tumor."

"What symptoms can I expect?" Marty asked.

"Blindness, confusion, hallucinations, disorientation, memory loss. I'm sorry Marty, I have to attend to this emergency," Kyle stated as he looked at his pager. "Are you going to be okay here alone? Do you want me to call anybody?"

"No I'm fine. Just go...I just need another minute and then I'll leave." Marty stated.

"I really am sorry," Kyle stated as he left.

Marty pushed all of the contents off of Kyle's desk in a fit of anger and frustration. She was afraid of dying and didn't know how she would ever be able to say goodbye to her children.

XOXOXO

Blair was taking a walk around the hospital because she wanted to give Langston and Starr a chance to talk in private. She paused when she saw Marty pushing the contents off of some Doctor's desk. She hid around the corner and waited for Marty to leave.

Once Marty had left the office, Blair went inside and saw the test results sitting on the Doctor's desk. Curiosity got the best of Blair and she picked up Marty's test results. "Oh my god," Blair gasped as she realized that her greatest rival was dying.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to tell me what happened. Maybe it will help you to talk about it," Starr stated.

"I had been drinking a lot and I was tired. Luke told me that he would take me to a room so that I could sleep it off. He led me upstairs and I laid down on the bed. He injected something...some kind of drug in my arm...I tried to fight him, but I couldn't. He was too strong and I was too tired," Langston stated as she began to cry hysterically.

The nurses came running into the room when her machines began to beep.

"You need to leave now, Miss Manning," the nurse stated as she gave Langston a sedative to relax her.

"I'm sorry Lang," Starr stated as she left the room in defeat.

XOXOXO

Todd drove to the hospital, he needed to see Langston. She could be his daughter...her age would put her conception right around the same time as the Spring Fling. Once he obtained a hair sample then he would run a DNA test and then he would know if she was his.

Once he got to the hospital he saw Starr leaving Langston's room. "Hey Shorty, how's Langston doing?" Todd asked.

"She's not doing so good. I thought that if she told me what happened that she would feel better, but I think that I made things worse. She got so upset that they needed to give her a sedative to calm her down."

"You didn't do anything wrong Starr," Todd stated as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "It's going to take Langston a long time to recover from the evil that was forced upon her. We're just going to have to support Langston as best as we can while she recovers. Where's your mom?" Todd asked.

"I don't know. She said that she was going to go for a walk so that Langston and I could have a moment alone," Starr explained.

"Why don't you go find her and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay dad," Starr stated as she gave him one last hug and walked away.

Todd stared at Langston through the glass window. She seemed so broken even as she slept. Would she ever recover from what that bastard had done to her? He didn't even know if it was possible. If he was her father would she ever accept him knowing that he was no different than the monster who had attacked her.

Todd walked into the room and bent over Langston. He pulled a strand of her hair and placed it in a ziplock bag. He kissed her on the forehead and then he left to track down Vimal.

XOXOXO

Blair dropped Starr off at home and then she went for a drive. She didn't know why but the news of Marty's illness had hit her really hard. She even found herself crying and was shocked to realize that she didn't want Marty to die...she thought that she hated her and maybe she did, but her rivalry with her had challenged her to strive for greatness and she needed her in her life.

Blair needed to talk to Marty, maybe there was something that she could do or say that might make things easier for her.

XOXOXO

After Todd left the hair samples with Vimal he drove to Marty's house to see her. He wanted to talk to her about Langston.

Marty had just gotten home. She wiped the tears from her eyes and began to head upstairs so that she could see if Cole had eaten dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Blair? What are you doing here? Have you been crying?" Marty asked as she saw the tears in Blair's eyes.

"I came to see you. There's something that I need to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Marty asked when there was another knock on the door. Marty opened the door and saw Todd standing there.

"Todd? What are you doing here?" Marty asked.

"We need to talk - Blair, what are you doing here?" Todd asked as he stepped inside the house and saw Blair standing in the living room.

"I needed to talk to Marty."

"Well I need to talk to her too. It's important...Marty will you go for a walk with me so we can talk?" Todd asked.

"Stay away from my mother you sick bastard," Cole stated as he came down the stairs and pushed Todd away from Marty.

"Cole, why are you acting like this? Say your sorry to Todd and go upstairs and I'll be up to talk to you in a minute," Marty stated.

"Are you fucking kidding me...I'm not going to apologize to the man who led a gang rape on you. What are you doing here Todd? It's not enough that you apparently raped my mom, but you got to torment and torture her every chance that you get."

"Cole, you have every right to hate me for what I did, but I would never hurt your mother again. "

"I know you won't because I'm going to fucking kill you," Cole stated as he punched Todd as hard as he could.

"Stop it Cole..." Marty said as she grabbed his fist to keep him from hitting Todd again. "You have your facts wrong. Todd didn't rape me," Marty stated.

XOXOXO

Marty grabbed Cole's arm to keep him from hitting Todd any longer. "You have your facts wrong. He didn't rape me...he didn't rape anybody," Marty stated.

"What?" Todd questioned as he stood up and wiped the blood from his split lip. "I did rape Marty. I know that you didn't want Cole to know, but I'm not going to stand here and listen to you say that I didn't rape you when we both know that I did," Todd stated.

"You had a lot to drink and you don't remember what happened but I do and you didn't rape me."

"I read the news articles. He went to prison for raping you...if he didn't rape you then what the hell happened?"

"I had a drunken orgy with Todd, Zach and Powell. In the morning I regretted what happened so I lied to get even with Todd. I was a really messed up person at the time. It wasn't even the first lie that I had told. I accused Reverend Carpeter of molesting Billy Douglas to get even with him for rejecting me. I'm not proud of the things that I have done and I'm really sorry if my lies hurt you in any way Todd."

"Marty, you don't owe me an apology...you didn't do anything wrong. I remember everything that happened that night and we raped you on my orders."

"You're confused Todd and I want you and Blair to go. I need some time alone with my son," Marty stated.

"I need to talk to you Marty, alone," Todd stated.

"Then wait outside for me and I'll be out in a minute," Marty stated.

"What's going on mom? Why is Todd so insistent that he raped you and your so insistent that he didn't?" Cole asked.

"Todd had a lot to drink that night and I don't think that he ever remembered what happened. Cole, I lied so much for so many years that Todd is convinced that my lies are the truth."

"They all went to prison mom...how could you destroy their lives by lying for so long? It just doesn't make sense."

"I'm sorry Cole...I know that I hurt a lot of people with my lies, but I can't take it back...I can't take any of it back."

"I need to be alone right now," Cole stated as he headed up to his room.

Marty wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched Cole walk away from her. Lying about the night that she had been raped left an awful taste in her mouth and she ran to the bathroom to vomit. She told herself that the lie was for her children's best interest, but it still didn't make it any easier.

She washed her face with cold water and headed out to talk to Todd.

XOXOXO

"Tell Marty to call me when she's done talking to you," Blair stated as she headed towards her car.

"What's wrong Blair? Why do you want to talk to Marty? The last thing that she needs is for you to give her a hard time."

"I know Todd and I'm not going to give Marty a hard time about anything. I just want to help her."

"With what?" Todd asked as he looked at Blair skeptically.

"That's between me and Marty," Blair stated as she climbed in her car and drove away.

XOXOXO

"Come on Todd, let's go for a walk. We need to talk," Marty stated as she stepped outside.

"Why were you lying to Cole?" Todd asked as he walked next to Marty. "I remember everything that happened that night. The drunken orgy was the lie that I came up with to cover up what we did to you, but I clearly remember raping you."

"I know that Todd and it makes me sick that I have to lie to Cole, but it's a necessary evil and I need you to promise me that you'll back me up on it."

"Why?" Todd asked.

"You saw what happened. Cole attacked you and I don't want him to end up in prison."

"God Marty, do you honestly think that I would press charges against Cole for throwing a couple of sucker punches, especially when I deserve it."

"Cole would still end up in prison if he killed you."

"I can take care of myself Marty."

"You don't know my son's temper when it comes to this particular subject, but I do. Patrick and I had always planned on telling Cole that I had been raped when he was old enough to understand, but when he was fourteen his best friend Mallory was raped and ended up killing herself. Cole has a lot of guilt and pent up anger because he was never able to help her. After that, I just couldn't tell him and I'm convinced that if he ever finds out the truth he will kill you."

"Marty, I can't lie about this...I just can't."

"If you can't do it for Cole, will you at least consider lying for Langston?" Marty asked.

"Langston...I know that she's your biological daughter Marty. Is she my daughter as well?" Todd asked.

"She's yours," Marty whispered as she nodded her head.

XOXOXO

"Langston's my daughter...why didn't you tell me?" Todd asked.

"Are you kidding me with that question? You orchestrated a gang rape on me so I didn't really think that it was in my best interest to tell you I was pregnant. At the time you were nothing but a disgusting monster to me and I was terrified that you would destroy our child as a way of getting even with me for testifying against you," Marty shouted.

"Okay, I understand why you didn't tell me at the time...but I've worked really hard at trying to make amends with you. You have to know that I'm not that same monster who hurt you. You know that I'm a great father so when you returned to town why didn't you tell me?" Todd asked.

"I know that you're sorry about what you did to me but the damage has already been done. We'll both have to live with the fallout of that night forever, but I never wanted Langston to live with it...I still don't. It's why I gave Langston up for adoption in the first place."

"Was Langston conceived the night of Spring Fling?" Todd asked.

"Yeah. I never wanted her to know that she was a child of rape. I still don't especially not now, that's why I need you to back me up when I tell her that she was conceived during a drunken orgy."

"She'll hate you," Todd stated.

"I know, but I rather that she hates me then hates herself plus this way she can have a relationship with you. You're a great father and she's going to need you in her life."

"She's going to need you too," Todd stated.

"I will be there for our daughter for as long as I can," Marty stated.

"Marty, are you sure that I'm the father?" Todd asked as he realized that Zach and Powell could be Langston's father as well.

"I'm positive. Do you remember when I visited you in the hospital and I got you to confess on tape?"

"Yeah," Todd stated.

"I got a piece of your hair as well, I had a DNA test and you're definitely Langston's father," Marty explained. "Will you back me up when I tell Langston that she was conceived by a drunken orgy?"

"I don't know Marty...I'll have to think about it," Todd stated. He didn't feel right about lying to his daughter and painting himself as some kind of victim of Marty's lies.

"Okay...I'll take what I can get for now, but please Todd, just try and think about Langston when you make your decision. I'm going to go," Marty stated as she stopped in front of her house.

"Marty wait, Blair wants you to call her," Todd stated.

"Why?" Marty asked.

"She didn't say, but it sounded important to her."

XOXOXO

Cole was walking on the pier of the Llantana mountain when Jason spotted him.

"Hey Cole, does your mom know that you're here so late?" Jason asked.

"No and I don't care what she thinks," Cole stated.

"Did you and your mom get in a fight?" Jason asked.

"Something like that. I thought I knew her but she's nothing but a lying bitch, Jason."

"Don't talk about your mother like that Cole. She deserves your respect," Jason stated as he roughly grabbed Cole's arm and turned him around to face him. "What happened?"

"I hit Todd Manning, because I incorrectly believed that he raped my mother, but he didn't."

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"Oh...she lied to you as well I see. My sainted mother had a drunken orgy with Todd, Zach and Powell and then cried rape to cover it up. She sent three innocent guys to prison for nothing. How will I ever be able to look Starr in the eyes again knowing that my mother destroyed her father's life?"

"It wasn't a drunken orgy Cole, she was raped the night of the spring fling," Jason explained.

"Not according to her. She confessed to all her lies tonight," Cole stated.

"Let me take you home. I need to talk to your mom and we can straighten this all out," Jason stated.

"Whatever," Cole stated as he got into Jason's car.

XOXOXO

Blair was sitting on the couch watching "Beaches," and crying when the doorbell rang.

"Marty, come on in," Blair stated as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Todd said that you wanted to talk to me. What's going on Blair?" Marty asked.

Blair walked to her purse and pulled out the copy of Marty's medical file and held it up. "I know that you're sick and I want to help you," Blair stated.

XOXOXO

"Where did you get that?" Marty asked as she stared at her medical file in Blair's hand.

"I saw you destroying Kyle's office and I was curious so when you left, I went in and I saw your medical report sitting on the desk," Blair explained.

"So you just decided to steal my personal medical files?"

"I didn't steal anything...I made a copy," Blair stated.

"Who else have you told?" Marty asked.

"Nobody...I wanted to talk to you first. I'm so sorry that you're sick," Blair stated as she started to cry. "Does Cole know?"

"No, I don't want him to know...I don't want anybody to know."

"You have to tell somebody Marty. You're really sick and you're going to need help."

"I can manage on my own. I have to...I don't want my children watching me die."

"Children?"

"I may as well tell you, it's going to become public knowledge soon enough. Langston's my daughter with Todd."

"You had Todd's child? How can that be? I know that you couldn't possibly have had sex with Todd after he-"

"Raped me. You're right...Todd and I haven't had sex since he raped me...since the night that Langston was conceived."

"So Todd really raped you that night...it wasn't just consensual drunken sex like you told Cole?"

"No...I lied to Cole and I'm going to lie to Langston as well. I don't want her to know that she's a child of rape, especially not now. She's been raped Blair and I'm not going to be around to help her. Whether I like it or not, Todd's the only parent that she's going to have left, so I need to make sure that she accepts him even if it means that she hates me," Marty explained.

"What about Todd?" Blair asked.

"Todd?"

"Todd's not going to just let you tell everybody that you've been lying for all these years about the rape. He's going to tell Langson that he raped you."

"I hope that you're wrong Blair. I've asked Todd to lie for Langston's sake and I hope that he comes through for , I know that we hate each other, but please don't tell anybody that I'm dying. Langston's already lost her adoptive parents and Cole's already lost his father so the last thing that either one of them needs is to watch me die," Marty explained.

"I won't say anything Marty, but I think that you're making a mistake. Your children are a lot stronger then you give them credit for and I really think that you should let them be there for you."

XOXOXO

Starr walked back to her room and slowly closed her door. What was she going to do? She overheard everything...Langston was her half sister. Marty was dying and didn't want anybody else to know. Should she honor Marty's wishes or should she tell Cole, Langston and her father the truth?

XOXOXO

Luke entered Langston's hospital room with a knife in his hands. Langston was sleeping, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun with her. She belonged to him after all. He was her first.

He walked closer to Langston until he was next to her. He lifted up her hospital gown with the blade of his knife until he saw her white panties.

"What? No...no...please don't," Langston whimpered as she saw Luke standing in the room with her.

"Shhh Langston," Luke stated as he brought the knife up to her face. "Don't make me slice your preety face," Luke threatened. "I've missed you so much Langston. I've had dreams of when we would see each other again. Have you missed me as much as I've missed you?" Luke asked as he unzipped his pants.

"Please...please don't hurt me again," Langston pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you Langston, not unless you fight me," Luke stated as he pulled her panties down.

He climbed on the table and lowered himself over her.

XOXOXO

Todd dropped the vase of flowers that he had just bought when he saw some disgusting monster holding a knife against Langston's face as he pushed himself into her. "Get the fuck off my daughter," Todd shouted as he lunged at Luke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get the fuck off of my daughter," Todd shouted as he lunged at Luke. He grabbed Luke by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What? I can't be your daughter?" Langston asked in confusion.

Todd didn't hear Langston's questions, he was too focused on making sure that Luke paid for hurting his daughter. He twisted Luke's hand until he released his knife.

Todd grabbed hold of the knife and slid the blade against the side of his face. "That scar will remind everybody exactly what a disgusting piece of trash you are."

Langston pressed the call nurse button and began to shout for help. She knew that Todd was capable of killing Luke if help didn't come soon.

"Please...please don't kill me, I'm sorry," Luke stuttered.

"I'm not going to kill you, I want you to go to prison. I know what they do to rapists in prison. You're going to become somebody else's bitch, Luke, and you're going to know exactly what it feels like to be raped," Todd stated.

"What's going on here?" the nurse asked as she came into the room.

"Call the police, this man was trying to rape my daughter again," Todd stated.

XOXOXO

After Marty had left, Blair called the hospital to find out when her chemotherapy treatments were scheduled. If Marty wasn't going to tell anybody that she was sick then she would have to deal with Blair being there because she wasn't going to let her go through chemotherapy treatments alone.

After Blair got the schedule she thanked the nurse and held up the phone.

There was a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Cole standing there.

"Is Mr. Manning here?" Cole asked.

"Todd? No...he's not home yet Cole, but I'll tell him that you stopped by," Blair stated.

"Cole? What are you doing here?" Starr asked as she came down the stairs.

"I came by to apologize to your dad. I hit him all because my slutty, whore of a mother lied about their past and I need to apologize."

"Cole, don't be an ass. She's your mom and no matter what mistake she may or may not have made in the past she deserves your love and respect," Starr stated.

"How can you defend her? She completely trashed your Dad's reputation and set him to prison all so she could cover up her slutty behavior."

"What happened between our parents is between them Cole. You shouldn't let what happened in the past change the way you feel about your mom. She needs you right now...more than she's ever needed anybody," Starr stated.

"What do you mean Starr? Why would my mom need me right now?" Cole asked.

"I think that Starr just meant that your mom is still grieving over your father's death. It's really hard to lose somebody that you love so suddenly and she needs your support right now not your judgement," Blair chimed in as she looked at her daughter. She was certain that Starr knew that Marty was lying about the rape because she was dying.

"I better get going, will you tell Mr. Manning that I'm sorry," Cole stated as he left.

XOXOXO

Marty walked in and saw that Jason had cleaned the whole house. There were fresh flowers on the table and he was just in the process of setting the dinner table. "Marty, I'm so glad that you're home. We need to talk," Jason asked.

"Jason, you're the best friend that I've ever had. You've always had my back, whether I deserved it or not. I love you...and I was wondering if you would marry me?" Marty asked.

XOXOXO

What do you mean daughter? Why do you keep calling me that?" Langston asked after the police had escorted Luke out of the room.

"I...I'm your...it's just that you have spent so much time at our house that it feels like you're my daughter," Todd stammered. He wanted to tell Langston, but this was something that he needed to do with Marty.

"But you always seemed to hate me. You've told me that you thought I was a bad influence on Starr."

"I was wrong Langston and I'm sorry for what I said to you. I have to go and make a phone call but I'll be back and then we can talk," Todd stated.

He stepped out into the hall way and dialed Marty's number. "Marty, it's Todd. Meet me at the hospital, we need to tell Langston the truth," Todd left Marty a message when she didn't answer.

XOXOXO

"Will you marry me Jason?" Marty asked.

"Of course I'll marry you. I've always loved you, but I need to know something. Why now? Why do you want to get married now after all this time? Do you just want to marry me so that you don't have to deal with your feelings for Todd?" Jason asked.

"I want to marry you because I love you. You're the only one who's always had my back despite the selfish, self-destructive stunts I've pulled. I'm not going to lie to you...I still have feelings for Todd, but I'm not using you because I can't be with him. I want to marry you because of the way that you make me feel and because I know that you will love Cole and take care of him like he was your own."

"Okay Marty, so when do you want to get married?" Jason asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tonight...I just want a simple wedding with you, me and Cole at the courthouse."

"Okay Marty. Are you sure that you don't have anything else to tell me?" Jason asked. He had sensed that she had been keeping something from him for quite some time.

"There's nothing else...I have to run some errands, but I'll meet you and Cole at the courthouse at seven," Marty stated as she kissed him and walked out the door.

XOXOXO

Marty drove to the hospital as soon as she received Todd's message. She knew that Todd wasn't a patient man and he wouldn't wait for her forever. She only hoped that she wouldn't be too late.

She knew that she couldn't keep the truth from Langston forever. Eventually she was going to find out that she was their daughter, but Marty needed to be the one to tell her. She needed to make sure that Langston believed that she was conceived in love and could build a relationship with Todd.

"Todd, did you tell her?" Marty asked as she ran up to him.

"I told you that I would wait for you and I did. Langston doesn't know anything yet, but we need to tell her Marty. We need to tell her everything, including the fact that I raped you the night that she was conceived," Todd said.

"We can't Todd. We'll tell Langston that we're her parents, but she can't ever find out that you raped me. If she finds out, then she'll hate you. Please Todd, just tell this one little lie for me, it's the least that you owe me," Marty pleaded.

"I won't say anything tonight, but the Truth's going to eventually come out Marty and I think that we should be the one's to tell her."

"It can't ever come out, if it does then she's going to hate herself."

"She won't...I won't let her," Todd promised.

"Let's go talk to Langston," Marty said as she grabbed Todd's hand and entered her room.

"Mr. Manning, Doctor Saybrooke, what are you doing here?"

"There's something that we need to tell you," Marty whispered. She was nervous about Langston's reaction. She wanted to run from the room, but Todd's gentle squeeze of her hand gave her the courage to continue.

"What is it?" Langston asked.

"Todd and I are your biological parents," Marty stated.

XOXOXO

"Langston, Todd and I are your biological parent's," Marty explained.

"What? I knew that I was adopted, but you're my father and you've known this whole time?" Langston asked as she looked at Todd for answers.

"I didn't know the whole time. I just found out...you have to believe me that if I had known then I would have taken care of you."

"How do you know that you're my parents?"

"Your adoptive parents sent me letters and pictures of you while you were growing up and then they stopped about a year ago when they died. I hired a P.I. and I found you. We ran a DNA test and it's conclusive you're our daughter," Marty explained.

"I understand that Todd didn't know about me, but why didn't you want me?" Langston asked. "Wait...is it because, oh my god, was I conceived the night that you were raped?" Langston asked.

"I always wanted you, but I was young and I couldn't provide for you. I wanted you to have a better life so I gave you up to two people who I knew would love you and take care of you. You were conceived in love Langston. Todd and I, we loved each other very much."

"I don't understand...he raped you. How is there love in that act?" Langston asked.

"He didn't rape me, I lied about it, because I wanted to hurt him for rejecting me," Marty lied.

"You lied about him raping you and then you kept my existence away from him. What kind of person are you? Just get out...I can't stand to look at you anymore."

"Langston, it's not Marty's fault," Todd began.

"Just go...I'm tired and I can't listen to this anymore," Langston stated as she turned her back on them.

"Let's go Todd, we've upset her enough today," Marty whispered as she grabbed Todd's hands and silently pleaded with him to let it go.

"We'll be back later," Todd said as he walked out with Marty.

Langston picked up the phone and called the one person that she trusted. "Starr, I need you," Langston whispered as tears streamed down her face.

XOXOXO

"You shouldn't have lied Marty. We need to tell her the truth," Todd said as he stepped out in the hall.

"We can't...she's right, I shouldn't have kept her existence from you for so long. You deserved to get to know her and I won't be the one that ruins your chances of having a future with her."

"What about you? She's furious with you, what kind of future are you going to have with our daughter?" Todd asked.

"I don't have a future."

"What?"

"Nothing, just let it go Todd," Marty said as she walked away.

"I'm not going to let it go Marty, not when I know that you're lying to me about something," Todd called after her.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong Lang? Did you have another nightmare?" Starr asked as she entered Langston's hospital room.

"I...I just found out that your dad is my dad too."

"That must have been quite a shock for you to hear," Starr stated.

"It was...wait a minute, did you already know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out...I overheard Marty and my mom talking," Starr explained. "How do you feel about this?" Starr asked Langston.

"I'm happy that you and I are half sisters. You've always felt like my sister anyways, but the rest of it...I don't know."

"Do you want to get to know them?" Starr asked.

"It's just, I always thought Todd hated me, and now that he knows that he's my father he's been so different towards me. I think that I'd like to try and get to know him better, it's not his fault that he was cheated out of raising me."

"And Marty? Are you going to try and get to know her better?"

"I have no interest in her Starr. She's a liar...first she tells the world that Todd raped her when he didn't then she throws me away like yesterday's trash and then she never tells Todd that I even exist. If she didn't want me the least thing that she could have done was tell Todd about me," Langston vented.

"Lang, I know that this is incredibly frustrating for you, but you're going to regret not getting to know your mother, especially when there's not much time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Marty's dying," Starr confessed. As much as she wanted to keep Marty's secret, she couldn't...not when her best friend was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. She knew that Lang would never forgive herself if she didn't get to know Marty when they still had time.

XOXOXO

Todd broke into Doctor Kyle Lewis's office. Something just wasn't right with Marty. She was lying to him, and all of his instincts told him that he would find his answers here.

He went to the file cabinet and pulled Marty's chart. "Oh...my...god," Todd stated as he let the test results fall to the floor.

"Todd, what are you doing in here? Wait is that Marty's medical file?" Blair asked as she saw a chart with Marty's name lying on the floor. "You know, don't you?" Blair asked.

"You knew that Marty was...was sick and you didn't tell me?" Todd asked as he turned towards Blair.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. Marty, she didn't want anybody to find out," Blair explained.

"But she told you?"

"She didn't tell me. I found out the same way that you did, by snooping into her medical records."

"You should have told me Blair. I have to find her and let her know that I'll take care of her. I will pay for any treatment or specialist that she needs."

"Todd, Marty's chances for survival are not good. She's dying and I think that you should honor her wishes and let her go," Blair stated.

"Never...I will never let Marty go. She's not going to die, I will find somebody to help me save her," Todd stated as he walked off.

XOXOXO

Marty arrived at the court house and got dressed in the white dress that she had bought.

She wasn't feeling very good. She had a terrible, blinding headache that was affecting her vision. She could barely keep her eyes open and didn't know if she would be able to make it down the aisle, but she knew that she had to try. Cole's future depended on it...she had to make sure that nobody took Cole away from Jason.

She walked slowly down the aisle as she locked eyes with the person that she loved most in this world. She wasn't entirely sure why he was there standing in Jason's place, all she knew was that she wanted to marry him.

XOXOXO

Marty saw Todd standing in a tuxedo at the front of the courtroom with Cole by his side. She didn't know why he was in Jason's place, all she knew was that she wanted to marry him.

She walked towards him and slowly placed her hand in his.

"Marty, I've loved you since we were teenagers. You've been my best friend. You've stood by my side when nobody else would. I promise you that I will love you, cherish you and be the kind of friend to you that you've been to me for all the days of our lives," he said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I never thought that we would ever be standing here and getting married after all of the pain. I don't even know why you are here."

"What?" he asked.

"The only thing that I know is that I have always loved you. I've tried not to love you because I knew that we couldn't come back from what happened the night of the spring fling," Marty stated.

"Marty, are you okay?" He asked.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"You really hurt me that night, when you raped me and talked Zach and Powell into hurting me too. I know that you've changed and that you're sorry and I wish that was enough to make the pain go away," Marty continued as if she didn't even hear them.

"That night I was completely destroyed and I didn't want to live any more. I wanted to be strong for Andrew, Cassie and Luke."

"Marty, I am Luke, do you think that I'm Todd?" He asked her.

"I know who you are. I know that you're not the monster that raped me that night. I know that you've changed, but I need to say this. Andrew, Cassie and Luke they wanted to help me so badly, but they couldn't. My heart was broken and my soul was shattered and I couldn't survive, so one night when I was alone, I sliced my wrists."

"Marty, I'm calling for an ambulance. I don't know what's going on with you, but helps on the way," Jason stated as he pulled out his phone.

"I would have died if Jason hadn't have found me and gotten me to the hospital. That was the night that I learned that I was pregnant with Langston. That was the night that everything changed for me. I thought that you had broken me beyond repair the night of the Spring Fling, but you managed to find a way to give me a precious gift that made it possible for me to make it through the pain," Marty continued as she reached for Todd.

She reached out for him but he was gone and Jason was in his place. He was on the phone and he was looking at her with concern.

"Todd? Where is he? Where did he go? I need to tell him that I forgive him before it's too late," Marty pleaded as she looked around the room.

"Mom, it's okay. Help's on the way."

"He was never here was he?" Marty asked as she sank to the floor with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry mom. It's okay, you're just confused but Jason and I are here."

"I love you Cole, I'm sorry...I never wanted you to find out this way," Marty said as she grabbed his hand as sudden darkness overcame her and her body began to convulse.


End file.
